


Under us

by navina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, more like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navina/pseuds/navina
Summary: I've had these characters in my mind for a long time so I finally wrote something for them to do.Also I don't know what I'm doing so I do appreciate feedback a lot."The prisons here aren't too monitored. It's not like they would care that much of our world that they'd send more than just a couple of silly guards to watch over the sells. ""- Oh, so now we are saving all the dogs from the shelter, I say.- It’s not like that, well friend. Besides I wouldn’t have gotten you that lovely outfit since it’s his. And right about now he is in our cell. Naked. Think of that.I certainly won’t. I glare at him some more."





	Under us

The prisons here aren't too monitored. It's not like they would care that much of our world that they'd send more than just a couple of silly guards to watch over the sells. I do have a feeling those guards have probably done something bad in their own world, since they are here.  
In their eyes we should probably all be in prison though. Well, in my opinion we are prisoners, with or without bars.

The street i'm walking on is in the better side of the city. And if the town's prison is on the better side, the bad side can't be overly amazing. I turn left to an even more shady street. There it is. The dumpster of the house next to me. Great, isn't it? A ragged old man is digging up the dumpster. He doesn't turn his head when I pick up the cover of the sewer and inch down the iron ladder. The sewerage system. One of the few good things about this town. It's too exposed for the nonexistent, corrupted police.

The tunnel is damp and it smells terrible, but is has saved us many times and the distance shouldn't even be too long. I've counted, that when I turn left two times, go past two iron ladders, turn right and walk for about twenty minutes straight, I should get under the prisons showers.

When I've waded my time in the tunnel I finally find a small source of light. It's supposed to be a small sewer in the showers. I'm supposed to wait for Fritz in here. He should come in just about three minutes. That's what we agreed on and Fritz never fails. That kid is sneaky like a fox.  
I can hear drops of water dripping down the walls and the moldy smell is invading my lungs. Finally I can hear footsteps and soon someone is crouching over the sewer.

\- Zebra, is that you, Fritz whispers. 

\- In the flesh and bone and also in this awful smell so please just open the hatch. I want the fuck out of here, I whisper back.

It's dark and I can't really see about but I can hear a vent opening somewhere on the left and soon Fritz is lifting me up to the prisons shower room.  
As I said, they don't really care about the prisons so this aisles lavatory, showers and the moldy smelling laundry room have been crammed into the same space. "All that dirty water, there must be a bigger sewer somewhere, right?" Fritz had said. "I'll just get the key." 

I'm not sure do I want to know what he did to get the key but I also hava a feeling I'll be hearing about it later. With all the dirty details.

\- Long time no see! Fritz calls out quietly and pulls me into a hug which ends very quickly for some reason. I strongly suspect the sewer smell I catched from the tunnels.

\- Oh yeah Zebra dear, don't be mad but there has been a small change in the plan.  
I glare at him. A change. There's never changes in Fritz's plans. 

\- You see, I've gotten a friend from here and we are going to bring him with us. He's a great dude. Just a bit grumpy but you'll get used to it, Fritz says as he hands me orange prisoner overalls. I'm not sure where he got those either. Usually I thrust Fritz when he says he'll get something.

\- Oh, so now we are saving all the dogs from the shelter, I mutter.

\- It's not like that, well friend. Besides I wouldn't have gotten you that lovely outfit since it's his. And right about now he is in our cell. Naked. Think of that.  
I certainly won't. I glare at him some more.

\- Don't look at me like that, he says as if offended. - This is really the piece of clothing of your dreams. Once you put it on it's really hard to take it off.

I quietly put on the overalls as I examine my old friend. Fritz had told me to bring a taser, light foundation, that stuff they use to cover up tattoos and a dark wig. "If Jesus had played in The Beatles, think of that." had been the description. He laughs as I put it on. I catch a glimpse of us in the mirror, both matching the same orange suit. It reminds me of the old days.  
Friz has gotten skinnier since the last time I saw him, cheekbones and jawline shining through a bristle. His always so set brown hair has grown and the uncombed bush looks like a birds nest. His eyes glow weirdly. Like a hungry animal that's just seen it's victim. Or an animal that's just realized it's going to get eaten. Fritz was always hard to figure out.

He goes quickly over the new plan. Apparently he knows how to be really manipulative since he tells me that the night guard usually just lets him walk alone to the bathrooms. Although, only if the guard can walk him back to the cell.  
So we walk on the prisons cold aisle. They don't really watch over this part of the prison. It's not that there are that many guards for use anyway. Also this side is mostly minor offenders. And those who did something bigger but didn't get caught of all of it. I glance at Fritz.  
We get to the nightguards booth and she gets up tiredly. She has a taser and a gun on her belt. Fritz told me that she is new so she shouldn't recognize me from her other cellmate immediately. As long as I don't show my face or my skin. Or talk. Luckily the guard just grunts, yanks our hands back and doesn't even offer us a glance as she walks us to the cells. She opens the door but yet she just has to look at me, and she looks for a little too long.

\- Wait a minute.., she says slowly., hand moving closer to the gun. - What the fu-

Her sentence cuts short as Fritz stings him with the taser. I catch the gal before she falls to the ground. Ouch, it'll take a while for her to wake up. Fritz's cellmate, or in his words, "roommate", gets up from his hideout in the bed. I nod to the man quickly but I don't have time to examine him more than that. We take of the guards clothes and her nametag. "Anne." What a kind name for a guard.  
It's my role to play the guard so I quickly put on her suit as Fritz and the other guy go to the aisle. If Fritz's calculations are right, the other one of the night guards should be walking on the same aisle. The plan is to bump into him to tell that I have, or Anne has, already checked the cells which will bring us more time before they find out we are gone. We quickly go back to the same aisle we came from. I hold the prisoners hands as rough-handed as a guard should.  
As we thought, the other guard walks towards us. He stops.

\- Where are you going? Anna, is that you? I can't really see since, you know, when they cut off the electricity.

\- Yeah, it's me, I say and hope I sound like Anna. - I have to get these prisoners to the bathrooms 'cause otherwise they'll just fuck up the cells. I mean, in my opinion they could just be like that there but you know who has to clean up... Since these are just those petty criminals. But don't you worry, if they try something.., I flash the gun on Anna's belt.

\- Yeah, just a bullet in the head, the other guard laughs laughs nasty and leaves.

We continue walking to the shower room, down the same hatch I had just arrived from. This time the walk will be longer though and we have to change the sewerage system at times. We walk quietly, not risking getting caught. It's about a two hour walk but finally we end up right next to my apartment. As I said, the prisons here aren't too monitored.  
Inside it's finally bright enough for me to look at Fritz's cellmate properly. He's as pale as Fritz is, probably around the same age, maybe a bit older. It's hard to tell really, as he looks very tired with the dark furrows under his eyes. He has a nose a bit too big and a bit too sharp and a pair of sad eyebrows that are framed by medium long dirty hair. If Jesus had played in The Beatles and then gotten into a bad bar fight, I think. Though it looks a bit like somewhere buried under the sulky expression he would have dimples.

\- What's your name? I ask.  
\- Rhodney, he answers.  
\- Well, Rhodney, how do we know we can trust you?  
\- Well well, don't doubt our friend Zebra, Fritz cuts in. - I mean look at him, no offence Rhodney, but does he look like he's that much favoured by the society.

Rhodney doesn't even react to Fritz's comment. He's probably getting immune to them after spending one and a half year in the same cell. The argument is fair though. The man looks genuinely quite miserable. What have they made them do in the prison, I have to wonder as I look in Fritz's dismal eyes.

\- Okay, so, we can't obviously stay here, 'cause the ever so slothful police will soon be after us evil villains, Fritz continues. - Even though your apartment is kinda cute. I mean, look at those yellow curtains. And I have to admit, I never thought you of all people would like fridge magnets. But yeah, anyway, our new friend Rhodney is useful, not only because of his cheerful essence, but also because he happens to know a good hideaway for us.


End file.
